No todo es lo que parece
by Aurora Snape
Summary: No todo es lo que parece en este mundo, la crueldad humana no tiene límites, la miseria, la rencor y el miedo son sentimientos después de todo, verdad? Y eso lo se mejor que nadie…mi nombre es Luciana Whitley y esta es mi historia. No es precisamente de vampiros pero bueno...enjoy it!


No todo es lo que parece

Aurora Ortega Espinosa

Mi nombre es Luciana Whitley , tengo apenas 16 años, vivo con mi padre ya que mi madre nos abandonó cuando apenas tenía el año de vida pero eso me tiene sin cuidado porque mi papa es mi vida, mi héroe….mi TODO o lo era…ahora permítanme describirme , tengo el cabello café, no soy tan alta mido 1.56,mi cuerpo no es esbelto pero si lo trabajo mucho, mi piel es moreno, pero lo que más me gusta de mí son mis ojos, son verdes, la verdad y no es por alardear tengo unos ojos muy lindos, mi papa me dice que si fuera un personaje fantástico mi poder seria hacer que cualquier persona se rindiera a mi tan solo viéndome los ojos….interesante verdad? Antes de que se aburran quiero que sepan que esta historia no se trata de mi apariencia…no…en lo mínimo, pero necesitaba presentarme como se debe, les quiero advertir algunas cosas, por favor lean entre líneas porque este relato no es precisamente la clásica historia de amor…es más fuerte y más doloroso aun, no confíen en nada que los rodea porque las apariencias engañan, no se encariñen de alguna persona de mi historia porque les podría sorprender en un futuro y por ultimo tengan miedo de la oscuridad porque jamás se sabe que es lo que les espera ahí…. Los dejo queridos lectores con la narradora que elegí para que contara mi historia, por favor no la juzguen porque apuesto que no es nada fácil escribir algo cuando estas rodeada por nosotros…

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un taxi aparco en la estación del tren del pueblo de Hexham, un hombre de mediana edad bajo de el con dos valijas bastante pesadas.

-Papa…es necesario ir con la tía Evelyn? No me gusta su casa…está demasiado lejos y…- trataba de decir una joven castaña mientras bajaba del taxi.

-Si Lu…ya sabes cariño que ahora hay muchos problemas en la capital, es mejor estar en un lugar apartado, y la Mansión Trey es la más adecuada- decía el hombre mientras pagaba al chofer.

-Pero…ya estamos muy al norte de Inglaterra, podemos buscar un hotel aquí, no es necesario ir más lejos- decía Luciana mientras hacía pucheros no muy propios de su edad.

-Vamos nena…no me mires de esa forma, sabes que no podemos gastar mucho dinero, aparte tu tía Ev tiene muchas ganas de verte- comentaba el padre de la chica mientras se acercaba a la taquilla a comprar dos boletos de tren rumbo a la Mansión Trey, ya que en tren era el único modo de llegar relativamente cerca a esa casona.

-Papa…por favor…sabes que detesto esa casa…-suplicaba Luciana.

-No Luciana, no me digas que aun tienes miedo de…- decía el señor Whitley pero su hija lo callo.

-Basta papa…no me hagas recordar, está bien…si no me queda de otra iré, pero solamente por ti padre, por nadie mas- decía la castaña mirando las vías del tren. Su padre iba a contestar pero en ese momento estaba llegando el tren, subieron a este y buscaron un compartimento vacío, cuando lo encontraron Luciana se sentó a lado de su papa y recargo la cabeza en su regazo, no quería ir a esa casa…no quería….no quería estar ahí de nuevo, tenía miedo….

"_-Papa….papa dónde estás? PAPI! No quiero estar sola…tengo miedo- decía una pequeña niña de apenas 5 años._

_-Luciana….ven pequeña….te he estado esperando… ven amor mío….Luciana….-decía una voz tenebrosa, se escuchaba al fondo del gran pasillo de las habitaciones del ala sur._

_-Papi? papi eres tu?- preguntaba la niña mientras se acercaba a ese lugar, cada vez mas cerca…solo un poco más y estaría de nuevo con su papa…faltaba tan poco…._

_-Luciana...Luciana…-seguía susurrando la voz. La pequeña se pudo acercar lo suficiente para apreciar un par de ojos rojos observándola con interés…quizá su papi está jugándole una broma o la Tía Ev, pero no…ellos no podían ser…_

_-Luciana…Luciana…-la niña empalideció al ver a…a eso….no...no…No!" _

-LUCIANA…LUCIANA! Por Dios hija…estabas teniendo una pesadilla…tranquila amor…falta poco para llegar y que descanses cariño- dijo el hombre.

-Papa…papa…prométeme que no me dejaras nunca…prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo….queme vas a cuidar…-suplicaba la joven con lágrimas en los ojos aferrándose al saco negro de su papa.

-Si mi niña…nunca te voy a dejar- contesto Whitley acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de su hija.

Llegaron al cuarto para las nueve a la estación, de ahí caminaron por 20 minutos para llegar a una gran reja negra que tenía el escudo de armas de la Familia Trey, entraron sin molestarse si quiera en tocar la campañilla que estaba localizada justo arriba del escudo.

-Papa…-dijo la chica.

-Tranquila nena…después de todo esta casa también nos pertenece- dijo el papa dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hija, y tenía razón, esa casa era por derecho de las dos hermanas Trey, una de ellas Evelyn y la otra la mama de Luciana.

Se pararon frente a la gran puerta de encino de negro y tocaron tres veces, un hombre de la edad del señor Whitley les abrió observándolos a los dos de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto con una voz pastosa, cuando el padre de Luciana se iba a disponer a contestar una voz algo aguda se oyó en el tope de las escaleras.

-Darshan!- grito la tía Evelyn y bajo rápidamente a recibir a sus invitados con una gran sonrisa.

-Señora Trey…estas personas…-decía el mayordomo pero Evelyn Trey le hizo un ademan para que callase.

-Dorian! Que gusto verte cuñado…y mira nada más…Luciana, has crecido mucho, cada vez te pareces más a tu madre- dijo Evelyn mostrando una sonrisa. La castaña la estudio con la vista, su tía no era fea, tenía el cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura y un cuerpo curveado y también lo que llamaba mucho la atención de su tía eran sus ojos…verdes…casi idénticos a los de ella pero con un brillo muy reducido.

-Yo no me parezco a esa mujer….en lo que me concierne no tengo madre querida tía- contesto despectivamente la chica mirando a los ojos a esa mujer.

-Ya veo…pasen, pasen, sean bienvenidos, hace mucho tiempo que no vienen a visitarme, desde que…bueno en fin, Darshan por favor lleva a Dorian y a Luciana a sus respectivas habitaciones y…- decía Lady Trey pero Luciana la interrumpió.

-Querida tía si no te molesta quisiera dormir con mi padre…esta casa no me trae muy buenos recuerdos- dijo la joven con una voz bastante melosa.

-Esta…está bien, Darshan lleva a Luciana a la habitación del ala sur, Dorian acompáñame un momento al despacho tengo que decirte unas cosas- pidió Evelyn, tomando del brazo al padre de la castaña.

-Papa…- dijo Luciana tomando el otro brazo de su padre.

-Tranquila cariño…nos vemos arriba en un momento- dijo Dorian con una sonrisa, Lucí asintió no muy convencida y siguió al mayordomo escaleras arriba.

Evelyn miraba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios y guio a su cuñado al despacho principal, cuando entraron la pelirroja invito con la mirada a Dorian para que se sentara enfrente del escritorio.

-Bien Dorian, como supongo que entenderás no me agrada que mi sobrina diga que no tiene madre cuando si la tiene y que esta madre la ama con todo su ser- replico Trey

-Tu _entenderás_ que esa mujer nos abandonó a Luciana y a mí cuando la niña apenas tenía 1 año de nacida, no espero que te pongas de mi lado ya que Narcisa es tu hermana pero no voy a permitir que mi hija adore a una madre que no ha estado presente en los 16 años que ya carga en sus hombros- contesto de mala forma el hombre.

-Sabes que las cosas no fueron así…ama a su hija y sé que aún no te ha olvidado…dale una oportunidad- dijo Evelyn usando un tono de súplica.

-No, ella decidió su camino al irse con…con _eso, _no estoy dispuesto a que mi hija sufra las consecuencias de las acciones de su maldita madre y si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro-dijo el señor poniéndose de pie.

-Alto Whitley, también quiero hablar de la herencia de Luciana- dijo Evelyn con voz monótona, Dorian solo asintió y se volvió a sentar.

En el piso superior un mayordomo malhumorado guiaba a la pobre Luciana a una recamara, pasaron por vario pasillos que la chica no recordaba pero al final llegaron a uno que nunca podría sacar de su mente, el pasillo del ala sur…

-Señor Darshan… ¿Dónde se encuentra la habitación que Madame Trey nos asignó a mi padre y a mí?- pregunto educadamente la joven.

-Es la última Señorita Whitley- indico el hombre señalando una puerta negra, Luciana abrió los ojos a nos mas poder y empezó a temblar.

-Muy...muy bien…gracias- contesto como pudo la chica

Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta ubicarse frente la habitación, Darshan abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la joven.

-Me retiro Señorita, si se le ofrece algo no dude en llamarme- se despidió el mayordomo colocando la llave del cuarto en el buro de la esquina.

La estancia no era fea pero era bastante sombría, tenía una gran cama en medio de esta, un tocador de cedro muy bonito acompañado de 4 buros del mismo material, el color era entre café oscuro y caoba, a unos metros de la cama estaba otra puerta que seguramente era el baño, Luciana dejo las valijas de su padre y las suyas en un armario que estaba empotrado en una pared y entro al baño, el color negro gobernaba todo ese espacio, lavabo, taza, ducha, bañera…todo era negro, se veía bastante elegante y parecía nuevo pero aun así Lu no pudo reprimir un escalofrió, estaba bastante cansada por el largo viaje de Londres a Hexham pero no quería dormir sola, necesitaba de compañía para poder soportar los recuerdos que la inundaban en esos momentos, se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, se veía el jardín principal de la tía Evelyn, como eran más o menos las diez y media de la noche el paisaje era nocturno pero aun así no le quitaba la belleza que desbordaba la preciosa vista, poco a poco se relajó, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama…

"_-Luciana….no me visitaste en 10 años….estoy muy enojado….-decía una voz sin rostro._

_-Yo…por favor…no me hagas daño…-suplica la joven hincada ante una cortina negra._

_-Luciana….estoy muy enojado….-insistía la voz._

_-Lo siento…pero no me hagas nada…-seguía diciendo Luciana desesperada._

_-Prepárate querida mía…pronto iré por ti…. te atrapare…- la voz se había hecho más grave y tenebrosa, una mano salió de entre las cortinas, era blanca y tenía las uñas terriblemente largas y rojas…Luciana se hizo para atrás aterrorizada al sentir un rasguño en la mejilla _

_-No...No…basta…basta…BASTA!- exclamaba la chica tocándose la mejilla asustada._

-¡BASTA!-grito la castaña levantándose bruscamente de la cama, observo a su alrededor y pudo percibir que la ventana estaba abierta, cuando ella estaba segura de que estaba cerrada cuando llego, se dirigió a esta para cerrarle de nuevo y en el linde del bosque vio una figura negra observándola con unos grandes ojos rojos…

-¿Luciana? ¿Hija? ¿Estás bien?- llego corriendo Dorian y detrás de el Evelyn.

-Papa…otra vez…otra vez…no me deja en paz…-dijo la chica corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-Ya mi niña…estabas dormida…solo fue otra pesadilla-decía Whitley mientras abrazaba a Luciana.

-No papa…-insistía

-Lucí…que tienes en la mejilla? Te está sangrando…-dijo Evelyn curiosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lu tocando su mejilla, asustada vio que su tía estaba en lo cierto.

-Papa…fue _eso_…el me rasguño…papa…vámonos, esto no me está gustando- decía la joven agarrando fuertemente a su papa del brazo.

-Dorian…no le has hablado de…-pregunto Evelyn.

-Cállate…-dijo el señor Whitley de mala forma.

-¿De que no has hablado conmigo papa? ¿Qué me ocultas?- exigió saber Luciana.

-Tu madre Lu…ella está viva y quiere verte pero…-dijo Evelyn pero callo al ver la cara de Dorian.

-Pero nada, Luciana tu sabes que tu madre nos abandonó cuando estabas pequeña, no hay nada que discutir sobre eso- dijo su papa, por primera vez se oía molesto con su hija.

-Sé que nos abandonó! Desde que estaba pequeña me has dicho eso día y noche pero si ella está viva y quiere verme papa…porque no?-pregunto la chica cautelosamente.

-He dicho que no! Soy tu padre y me obedeces!- dijo lleno de ira Dorian.

-Yo quiero ver a mi madre! Solo quiero que me diga porque nos dejó!- hablo de igual forma Luciana.

-¿QUIERES SABER PORQUE NOS DEJO? MUY BIEN! NOS DEJO POR TU CULPA! NO QUERIA NINGUNA HIJA Y TU LLEGASTE Y LE ARRUNIASTE SUS PLANES! NUNCA TE QUIZO LUCIANA! NARCISA NO TE AMABA!-grito fuera de si hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras, trato de acercarse a su hija pero esta retrocedió asustada, su padre jamás le había gritado.

-Lu…hija no…-trato de decir Dorian pero Luciana salió corriendo del cuarto dejando a su papa y Evelyn gritando su nombre.

-No….no…mi mama….ella….no…-repetía Luciana mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, cuando llego a la puerta principal lo único que se ocurrió fue abrirla y salir corriendo al bosque.

-NO! LUCIANA! AL BOSQUE NO!- grito su tía Evelyn desde la ventana de la habitación.

Luciana no escuchaba razones, está molesta y triste…su papa siempre la trataba con amor…jamás le grito…y ahora…ese hombre de hace unos minutos no era su padre….ella ya no tenía familia….ya no, se adentró a la espesura del bosque donde encontró un valle bastante oscuro pero tranquilo, eran más de las 11 de la noche.

-_Luciana….Luciana…-_decía una voz ya más que conocida para ella aunque jamás haya visto el rostro de lo que la llamaba.

-¿Quién…quién es? Muéstrate….-pidió la joven cayendo rendida del cansancio en el pasto.

-_Luciana….tengo a tu madre….¿quieres verla?-_pregunto la voz.

-Si….si quiero-dijo Lucí.

-¿_Luciana?...¿hija?-_pregunto otra voz del otro lado del valle.

-¿Mama? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto la castaña poniéndose de pie como si de un resorte se tratara.

-_Ven…ven…aquí estoy mi vida…ven conmigo-_decía la voz de su "madre" entre los árboles.

Luciana camino hacia donde la voz salía, tuvo que adentrarse aún más al bosque pero poco le importaba mientras viera a su madre, encontró una escena horrible…el cuerpo de su tía Evelyn y el de su padre sangrando por todas parte, estaban de espaldas , pero había algo raro…la sangre no era roja….sino verde…como sus mismos ojos…

-¡Papa! ¡Tía Evelyn!- grito la adolescente acercándose a los cuerpos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca les dio la vuelta y con horror observo que los cuerpos le sonreían con maldad, empezaron a cambiar tomando la forma de dos desconocidos, asustada se echó para atrás viendo como ambos cadáveres adquirían un tono de piel extremadamente blanco y se levantaban poco a poco.

-_Luciana….no confíes jamás en tus ojos…por más bellos que sean…-_dijo aquella voz tenebrosa entre los árboles.

-_Ven hija…tu destino es estar con nosotros…ven mi niña-_decía la voz de su mama también desde el bosque.

-No…yo quiero a mi papa…Papa!- grito desesperada la chica rezando por un milagro.

-_Tráiganla-_ordeno la voz, los dos desconocidos empezaron a moverse tranquilamente hacia ella con una sonrisa que enmarcaba su fino rostro que entre las sombras de la noche no se distinguían, lo único que se podría apreciar era su dentadura blanca como la nieve…se estaban acercando y Luciana estaba congelada en su sitio por el miedo y la expectación que le causaban esos dos personajes, se quería ir corriendo pero a la vez tenía mucha curiosidad….cada vez más cerca…cerca…

-LUCIANA! CORRE!- grito Dorian llegando en un Jeep con su tía Evelyn, la chica volvió de su ensoñación y corrió en dirección al coche, su tía la tomo del brazo y la subió con una fuerza poco usual, su padre metió el pie al acelerador y salieron en sentido contrario de donde estaban esas cosas…llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la Mansión, Evelyn ayudo a bajarse a Lucí y los tres entraron a la casa donde Darshan los esperaba con un té listo.

-¿Te mordieron?-pregunto de repente tía Evelyn.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Luciana confundida.

-Que si te mordieron Lu…ellos…te mordieron?- pregunto Dorian con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-No...Pero…-decía la joven pero fue interrumpida.

-Mira Luciana…esas cosas te están buscando por una maldita razón que aun no entiendo, nos fuimos de la capital porque te están buscando también haya…pensé que aquí sería más seguro pero me equivoque...ahora estamos atrapados-dijo Dorian con rabia.

-Papa….no entiendo…que son?- pregunto Lu.

-No lo sabemos sobrina, desde que naciste te están buscando siempre han perseguido a la familia Trey por siglos, sobre todo a las mujeres…pero se había detenido al nacer Narcisa y después yo pero cuando tu naciste todo se descontrolo, todas esas cosas se alteraron por tu nacimiento…-decía Evelyn mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Entiendo eso…pero que son?-insistió Luciana.

-No sabemos…pensamos que eran licántropos o vampiros…incluso brujas pero no…son peores que todos ellos juntos- dijo Dorian.

-Esas criaturas no existen papa….son inventos….siempre me lo decías de pequeña- respondió Luciana escéptica.

-Lo se hija…pero si existen…no son como lo que relato Bram Stoker de los vampiros o Gervase de Tílbury de los licántropos…están criaturas no tienen sentimientos…no aman, no odian, simplemente no sienten, nada controla su voluntad…ni la sangre ni la luna llena… solo son monstruos… las criaturas que te persiguen hija son mucho peores, creemos que estos si tienen sentimientos…como el amor…pero lo distorsionan de una manera horrorosa, te desean hija…y mucho…y me temo que no una criatura común…si no el líder…te quiere a su lado…-respondió Dorian bajando la vista.

-Y….mi madre que tiene que ver con esto?-pregunto Luciana.

-Ella… es una de esas cosas… hoy lo confirme… ahora es esclava de Alocer…- dijo Evelyn con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿De quién?- pregunto confundida Luciana.

-Alocer…es el nombre del líder de esas cosas…es la voz que escuchas algunas veces en tus pesadillas- respondió Dorian cayendo pesadamente en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

-_Luciana…Luciana…ven…-_se escuchó la voz de Alocer en toda la casa …esa voz…tan misteriosa…tan sensual…tan…tan….amorosa y a la vez aterradora era casi como si llamara a su amante.

-Hija, no lo escuches, tranquila- decía su papa pero ya era tarde, Luciana había caído en el encanto.

-_Más vale que la dejes ir Dorian…o morirá…Luciana…-_insistía Alocer pero su voz ahora sonaba peor, tenebrosa y terriblemente grave.

-Jamás, tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver- dijo muy seguro el Señor Whitley.

-Y sobre el mío- secundo Evelyn.

-_Que así sea…_-respondió Alocer, una mujer de tez blanca y cabello rojo como el de Evelyn bajo las escaleras con lentitud con una sonrisa horrible, en la boca se veían dos hileras de dientes muy afilados perlados, parecía un maniquí, sus ojos eran de color verdes como los de Luciana, en ese momento la chica cayo en cuenta que esa mujer fría era su mama…Narcisa Trey.

-_No hagas enojar al amo…no te va a gustar ver al amo enojado- _dijo Narcisa con voz cantarina.

-¿Cómo entraste? Responde Narcisa!- grito asustada Evelyn, la mujer volteo la vista a su hermana y ensancho aún más la sonrisa.

-_Luciana…te han dicho porque te deje?-_pregunto su mama tranquilamente, Dorian y Evelyn se miraron entre si.

-Si, me dijeron que no me querías, que no me deseabas a tu lado…que yo era un estorbo-respondió la joven fríamente.

_-Mentirosos…yo te amaba hija mía…me fui porque tu padre y la traidora de tu tía me engañaron…se acostaban mientras yo estaba embarazada...cuando descubrí sus mentiras me largué y trate de llevarte conmigo pero estos dos no me dejaron siquiera despedirme, todo lo tenían planeado desde un principio si yo moría todo pasaría a manos tuyas hija…ellos me mataron o creyeron eso…el amo me rescato del bosque….de este bosque hija…a cambio yo le prometí tu vida…y como regalo mi venganza matando a los traidores…-_dijo Narcisa sin que su sonrisa se moviera un milímetro de su rostro.

-No le creas hija…es mentira…-dijo Dorian acercándose a la niña.

-Tu padre tiene razón Luciana….-repito tía Evelyn.

-Pero…si ellos creían que estabas muerta porque Evelyn me dijo que estabas viva?-pregunto Luciana acercándose cada vez más a su madre.

-_Sencillo…te querían muerta, serias de más provecho que viva…si ibas al bosque muchos de mis hermanos no se podrían controlar y terminarían matándote…o no era ese su plan Dorian?-_pregunto Narcisa.

-Hija…ven amor….no te acerques a ese monstruo-decía Dorian tratando de agarrar el brazo de su hija.

-Contesta papa…con un demonio contesta! Di que es mentira! Que jamás me harías daño!-grito desesperada Luciana.

-Tsk Tsk….no mocosa…no es mentira-dijo de repente Evelyn.

-Cállate estúpida!-grito Dorian.

-¿Para que? De todos modos ella va a morir…seremos ricos…déjala que sepa la verdad…que sepa que su madre no la dejo…que la engañamos durante 16 años…déjala…- decía Evelyn malignamente.

-Papa…-fue lo único que pudo decir Luciana ante la verdad.

-Es cierto todo…yo engañe a tu madre porque no la amaba…te crie para llevarte al matadero en cuanto cumplieras 18 pero todo se dificulto…Alocer se obsesiono contigo y no podía permitir que te tuviera…aun…y…-quiso decir Dorian pero fue interrumpido.

-Cállate…ya escuche más de lo necesario…mama…me voy contigo-dijo Luciana llorando tomando la mano de su mama, esta era fría peor que el hielo, sus uñas eran iguales que las de la mano de su pesadilla…ahora que recordaba…

-¿Mama? ¿Quién era el que me hablaba en sueños?-pregunto Lucí.

-_Alocer…el amo-_contesto simplemente Narcisa guiando a su hija escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué harás con ellos?-pregunto Luciana.

-_Son tu regalo…en cuanto te unas a Alocer podrás hacer con ellos los que quieras-_dijo Narcisa caminando por el largo pasillo de las pesadillas de su hija.

-No madre…quiero que alguien más los mate…-contesto fríamente Luciana.

-_Como mandes mi niña-_dijo su mama dulcemente.

Llegaron frente unas cortinas negras, Narcisa y Luciana entraron…a la joven le esperaba algo peor que la muerte…

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo, Dorian y Evelyn estaban sentados en los sillones inmovilizados por alguna fuerza sobrenatural.

-Bien hecho Evelyn…ahora jamás podremos deshacernos de Luciana-dijo Dorian fríamente.

-Cállate imbécil-respondió Evelyn molesta.

-_Evelyn….Dorian…-_dijo una voz cantarina, como de niña.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto con miedo Dorian.

-_Soy y no soy, no fui y no seré...no me dejaron ser…-_decía la vocecilla de niña.

-Deja de jugar….maldita criatura…Basta!-gritaba Evelyn con miedo.

_-Ya no recuerdan a su hijita….que malos padres son…se merecen un castigo-_decía una niñita aterradora, vestía completamente de negro, su sonrisa era como la de la Narcisa pero en sus dientes había sangre… se fue acercando a Evelyn y le susurro en el oído.

_-Soy Sophia…la hija que mataste cuando tenía 3 meses de nacida, el amo Alocer me salvo…pero…¿Quién te salvara a ti?-_pregunto la niña sin dale la oportunidad de contestar porque hundió sus dientes en el cuello de su madre arrancándole un grito desgarrador , poco a poco la vida de Evelyn Trey fue menguando hasta acabar en nada, solo un cascaron vacío, la niña se separó del cuello y volteo a ver a su padre, su boca estaba llena de sangre eso la hacía verse peor.

-_Tu turno papi…soy la hija que tuviste con Evelyn….la niña que ordenaste que mataran...espero que tu sangre este más liviana, porque la de mami era muy pesada-_sonrió la pequeña mordiendo también el cuello de su padre, este puso resistencia tensando los músculos del cuello pero eso fue apenas una incomodidad mínima en la niña porque hinco aún más fuerte y hondo los diente succionando en menos de treinta segundos la sangre y la vida de su padre…Sophia Whitley Trey fue la encargada de terminar con los traidores, su deber estaba cumplido era hora de marcharse para siempre.

Luciana bajo despacio las escaleras, se veía hermosa, su cabello había adquirido tonos rojizos y sus labio un bello color carmín, cuando volteo la cara hacia la chimenea se encontró con una escena que antes hubiera sido horrible pero ahora le parecía terriblemente excitante, el cuerpo de su padre y tía estaban llenos de sangre y su tono de piel era azulado y verdoso, Luciana bajo completamente y se acercó a los cuerpos, con su dedo índice probo la sangre de su papa y sonrió.

-_No te preocupes papi…me asegurare que jamás descanses en paz-_ dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la frente al cadáver de su papa.

-_Hora de irnos amor…hora de cazar humanos o lo que sea-_dijo Narcisa apareciendo junto a su hija.

-_Si mama… las cosas no son lo que parecen verdad? -_contesto Lucí sonriendo.

-_Jamás-_contesto Narcisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi padre…mi héroe…mi vida…mi asesino….como lo ame ahora lo odio…y si…cumplí mi promesa…no lo deje descansar o no lo dejare,¿ quieren saber cómo? Alocer me ayudo…no les diré como es mi marido porque en algún momento de sus vidas se toparan con el tarde o temprano…en cuanto a la basura de mi tía ella pagara recordando el rostro de su hija toda la eternidad y como la mato…díganme loca o como quieran llamarme me da igual… ténganme miedo es lo que les pido….su miedo me alimenta, su miedo es agua fresca para mi….ténganme miedo porque el miedo es mi elixir de juventud…oh oscuridad….bellas sombras que danzan alrededor de ustedes cuando duermen, no me crean pero yo ando muchas de ellas para que los espíen mientras viven su vidas….¿porque? me divierte que crean que nadie los ve cuando creen estar solos…me he encontrado con cada cosa….queridos lectores antes de dejarlos quiero dejarles unas cuantas preguntas de tarea….¿Que es bien y que es el mal?,¿Es correcto lo que creemos correcto e incorrecto lo que creemos incorrecto?,¿Quiénes son ustedes para juzgar el bien sobre el mal?, les ayudare con la última pregunta… Nadie! Los seres humanos no son nadie para juzgar…provocando guerras y conflictos….solo se destruyen a sí mismos…y nos dejan sin alimento a los nuestros…eso es lo preocupante….piensen…piensen…ahora si me disculpan me despido ya que tengo una narradora en la carta de la cena… y recuerden tengan miedo en la oscuridad porque puede que algo los esté esperando ahí…

¿FIN?


End file.
